End Game
by ohsnapxitsemyy
Summary: Jenna Murphy has always dreamed of being a professional quidditch player. When her team at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is cut her seventh year, she teams up with her brother to pull off the most intricate play of her life...transfer to Hogwarts under his name to play for a team. In the life of Jenna Murphy, though, it can never be simple. Sirius Black/OC, canon
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Warm welcomes to my new story- END GAME!  
So excited to have this going. It's something I've been toying around with for quite some time. I wrote out a few chapters that had been in my head before I said "okay, it's time to get this going."  
This one may or may not be as long as In the Name of Being Honest, I'm debating with myself where exactly I want it to end, but I do have the entirety of the Hogwarts experience plotted and almost written!  
This story will be canon...and it will also be loosely based on the moved She's the Man! I do mean very loosely based, honestly, I had a few ideas cleaning my house and having that on the TV one day. **

**As always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

The morning of August 30th was sticky and hot already as Jenna Murphy dragged her trunk through the front yard, toward the car that was already idling in the driveway. Sweat was brimming at the hairline of her chestnut brown locks, the dew from the grass soaking the bottom of her luggage and the soles of her shoes. She dropped the trunk at the rear of the car, where the books clanked angrily as they shifted when it hit the pavement. She winced, looking at her mother with apologetic green eyes.

"Let's both hope your potions bottles didn't crack," she said with a grin as she grabbed the handles of the trunk and loaded it into the car. As she shut the lid, Jenna saw her twin brother, Lucas, peering out of the back window. His green eyes were wide and terrified as he surveyed the two of them still standing in the humid air.

Karen sighed as she locked eyes were her young son before he turned in his seat to face the front of the car. She looked back at Jenna, who was watching her closely. "You'll keep an eye on him, won't you?" she asked her daughter quietly. "Kids can be so mean and-"

"Mom," Jenna cut across her, her eyes flashing sharply, "I would kick ass before I let anything happen to Lucas."

"Language," Karen warned playfully, but ruffled the ponytail of her daughter. "Thank you. You know how I worry." She sighed again before furrowing her brow. "Did you pack your broomstick? I didn't see you walk out with it."

Jenna opened the car door and slid in next to her brother as her mother clambered into the front seat, shifting the car into reverse. "I put it in the trunk LAST NIGHT," she reiterated for, what felt like, the fourteenth time. "There is NO WAY I was going to forget my Cleansweep, mom. I'm done playing these junior quidditch leagues. I'm ready for the big stuff."

Karen smiled toward the back seat, looking at her children through the rearview mirror. Jenna had always been a tough, adventurous child. Joining her first quidditch league in South Carolina at the mere age of five, she spent much of her childhood racing her broomsticks along the rugged country lanes in their small wizarding village and reading up on the latest quidditch players of the day. She could hang with the best of the older leagues when it came to her skills as Chaser, abandoning her dolls and potion making sets for the hot, summer weather when the teenagers came home from school.

Lucas, on the other hand, was shy and soft spoken. He could care less about the thrills of quidditch or the hot, sticky days of summer. His idea of a good time was curling into the corner of his dimly lit closet to read a book or to practice the guitar his father had gotten him for his birthday in the years before. He was easily bullied and Jenna had spent much of the beginnings of their lives beating up anyone that had something to say about him.

"Mom," Jenna drawled out in her light southern accent, "I thought dad was going to come and bring us to the transportation center for the first day of school." Lucas peeked his eyes over the top of his book.

"Dad had to work. He sent us an owl last week," she replied shortly. It wasn't unusual that her dear ex-husband missed the most important days of their children's lives. All it took was a few bad fights and a two week period of silence thereafter for him to request a transfer back to his home country and the Ministry of Magic in London nearly five years previously. He had barely made time to come back to the States after, mostly sending cards and packages over Owl Post for birthdays and Christmas.

Lucas's eyes returned to his book, clearly indifferent in the topic of conversation now. Jenna, on the other hand, huffed as she sank deeper into her seat. She had been a daddy's girl her entire life, at least until he left. She had taken it much harder than her brother, who had always clashed with him over his lack of interest in quidditch. It had been over a year since she had seen him in person.

The rest of the car ride was silent as they pulled into a sleepy, seaside town just short of an hour from their house. Jenna was jittery from nerves as her mother parked the car in an abandoned parking lot, weeds pushing up through the cracks in the pavement. Lucas carefully placed his book into his book bag as he opened his own car door, stepping out and looking toward the rolling waves of the ocean. Jenna followed suit, wishing she could steal her broom from the trunk of the car and take it for a quick ride along the shore.

"There it is," Karen paused to point toward the old, wooden structure that was erected at the end of the parking lot. It looked as though it hadn't been patched up in ages, despite it desperately needing it. "That's the transportation center for our area. Your time is in…" She looked down at her watch. "Five minutes. We should get going."

"THAT'S the transportation center?" Jenna said with exasperation as her jaw dropped. "It looks like an old porta-potty."

Karen laughed as she swung Lucas's trunk out of the car and planted it on the gravelly pavement. "That's exactly what it looks like to the no-majs around here too, my love."

"I thought it would be more-" Lucas trailed off, not sure exactly what he thought it would be."

"A little more MAGICAL," Jenna finished dramatically as she took the handle of her trunk into her hand and her broomstick in the other. Lucas shrugged a shoulder and nodded in agreement as he squinted against the sun that had just peeked out from behind a cloud. "Mom, are you sure we're in the right place?"

"Yes," Karen laughed as she set off toward the transportation center, the mix of rocks and sand crunching underneath her sandals. "This is the same one I used as a kid. I promise you, we're in the right spot." Just as she finished, another car pulled in and parked alongside theirs. A friendly woman with bouncing blonde curls waved at the trio as she stepped out of her own car.

"Ilvermorny day!" she sang out as her brooding teenage son stepped out, glaring at her as he gathered his luggage from the backseat of the car. "You two must be in your first year, we haven't seen you here before. Cameron is going into his seventh. He's just SO EXCITED to be going back, aren't you, sweetie?"

Jenna thought he looked anything but excited as she turned back toward her mother with an expression of distaste. Karen chuckled as she lightly pushed Jenna toward the transportation center, the clock drawing nearer to noon. "I told you we were in the right place," she muttered with a giggle as she adjusted the book bag on Lucas's shoulder. "Now this is going to act as a vanishing cabinet. You step in with your things and close the door. When you open it again, you'll be on the grounds of Ilvermorny. They have these set up across North America."

Jenna stopped in her tracks, looking at the transportation center with apprehension. She had been so excited to start at Ilvermorny, looking forward to shopping for their uniforms and packing her school luggage for the last month and a half. But now? It was standing right in front of her. She wasn't sure if she was ready. Karen smiled down at her, gripping her shoulder tightly. "I wish I could go with you. It's going to be the best seven years you could ask for."

She took a deep breath and grinned up at her mom. "I'm not scared," she lied with ease, pulling her trunk even closer to the wooden structure. Though as she reached out to grab the handle of the transportation center door, she recoiled it quickly before turning and flinging her arms around her mom's waist. "I love you," she said softly, burying her face into Karen's abdomen.

Karen wrapped her arms around her daughter, pulling her closely. "I'm just an Owl away," she whispered into her daughter's ear. "You're going to make so many new friends, play quidditch, learn magic…" she trailed off and kissed Jenna on the top of her head. "I can't wait to hear about your first few days."

Jenna pulled her arms back and grabbed her trunk, entering the vanishing cabinet without looking back at her mother, afraid that if she looked back one more time she would refuse to go.

Lucas clutched at Jenna's hand tightly as the two made their way along the gravel path among the group of first years. She looked up with wide-eyed wonder as the castle came into view. Stationed at the top of Mount Greylock, it was concealed by swirling mists that created an eerie feeling about the grounds. Jenna fastened the Gordian Knot that held her robes together tighter to her chest. It was chilly on the mountain in Massachusetts- much different than the humid shores of South Carolina.

Statues of the founders stood on each side of the entrance, their stone faces appeared cold to Jenna despite the smiles that donned them. She squeezed her brother's hand as the group shuffled into the castle, warmth washing over them as they passed into the light of the torches perched high on the walls.

Jenna gazed around the room, her eyes adjusting. They stood in a circular room, four large wooden carvings were laid into the stone of the wall in front of her. One, as her mother told her, for each house of Ilvermorny- Horned Serpent, Wampus, Thunderbird, and Pukwudgie. The Gordian Knot, the same as the fasten that held her robes together, was set into the stone floor. Her gaze shifted upward and she was surprised to see the older students gathered on the balcony above her, patiently awaiting the sorting ceremony to start.

"Welcome to Ilvermorny. When I call your name," a stout wizard with a large nose called out to the group of shivering first years, "you will come forward and step onto the Gordian Knot. One of the carvings," he paused again to gesture toward the wall behind him, "will react to your presence and that is the house you will be sorted into. You will pass through this door-" he gestured to his left- "to get your wand and join your house table. If one of you has been chosen by more than one carving, you will be given the opportunity to pick which house you wish to belong to. This happens very rarely-"

Lucas leaned over toward her. "What if I don't get chosen at all?" he asked in a small, frightened tone. Jenna turned to look at her brother. "Don't be silly," she whispered back, not unkindly. "You were sent the letter. Of course you'll be chosen by one." She said this aloud, but internally, she was envisioning the same thing happening to her.

"Adams, Anthony," the stout wizard called out. A shaking boy with dark blonde hair crept through the crowd and settled onto the Gordian Knot. Jenna held her breath as she watched. There was silence in the hall before the Wampus opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. A group of students on the balcony cheered as Anthony shakingly made his way to the door on the left.

This is how it continued for some time as "Baker, Mia" became a Horned Serpent, "Bell, Ava" became another Wampus, and "Carter, Noah" became a Thunderbird. Time seemed to move slowly as Jenna anxiously anticipated her own sorting, looking around at all the students that she was ready to get to know.

She finally heard "Murphy, Jenna" as the hall quieted from "Mitchell, Mason" becoming a Horned Serpent. She lurched forward, the palms of her hands sweating as she stood on the Gordian Knot. Her knees knocked as she quivered, looking desperately between the four carvings. She barely had time to take a few breaths to calm herself when the Thunderbird opened its wings and beat them fiercely. She broke out into a smile as she skidded off the Gordian Knot and wrenched the door open to receive her wand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!  
Here it is, chapter 2. Hope you have been enjoying it so far! Nothing new from me, look for another update in a few days!**

 **As always, read, review, and enjoy!**

"THUNDERBIRDS!" Jenna screeched as she easily tossed the quaffle into the left hoop, punching her fist into the air as she did a quick lap around the quidditch pitch that was set up in the middle of her small, South Carolina town. One of her best friends, Ella Foster, high fived her as they flew by each other, cackling loudly at the look on Noah Carter's face.

"If you keep THAT up," Ella started, fanning her bright red face as she hovered in the air, "there is NO WAY that Wampus is going to win the house cup this year."

"Especially now with Hannah Simmons gone," her other best friend, Kaya Frye, input as she flew over to the middle of the pitch. The three girls made a face at each other before breaking into another round of giggles. "You're absolutely going to make one of the professional teams around here. I heard they're going to start scouting early this season."

Jenna sighed, tightening the ponytail that held her straight, chestnut locks in place. "I sure hope so. That's all I've ever wanted to do...was to play quidditch."

The first six years of school went by faster than Jenna realized. Within the first few weeks of her first year, she became one of the more popular girls in her class. She found a friend in everyone, from every house, and excelled spectacularly in all her classes.

She was pleased to have joined the girl's Thunderbirds quidditch team as a Chaser, winning the house cup three years in a row and sporadically after that. Her mother was right...there would be no better time than Ilvermorny.

"Nice play, babe!" Noah Carter said as he flew over, a big smile on his face. He grabbed her neck, pulled her close, and kissed her hard on the lips. Ella and Kaya sighed as they smiled at the two. Noah and Jenna had become a power couple in the last year, transitioning from fake enemies on the pitch to friends, then lovers.

He was the captain of the boy's Thunderbirds team and their keeper. Handsome, athletic, and smart, he was the calm to her wild and she thought the world of him.

"Listen," he said as the four touched down onto the grass of the pitch, Jenna and Noah still hand in hand, "I need to get back to Colorado. My mom wanted a family dinner and she's expecting me to get back so I can clean up." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips again before taking out his wand, taping the shoe he had turned into a portkey to get to South Carolina. "I'll see you when school starts again." He was gone with a swish and a wink.

"You are SO lucky," Ella started as they shouldered their brooms and made their way down the street, toward the house that Jenna grew up in. "He is definitely one of the hottest guys in our year."

Jenna laughed as she tossed the quaffle into the air, catching it in the palm of her hand. "Isn't there something in the friendship rule book about finding your best friend's boyfriends attractive?" Ella opened her mouth to retort, her cheeks glowing a dull pink, but Jenna bumped her shoulder and laughed again. "I'm kidding, El, relax!"

Though, Ella was right. Noah had a rugged handsomeness about him. Untidy, dark blonde hair. A strong, athletic body and a jawline that could make any girl swoon, he was one of the best looking boys Jenna had ever met.

Kaya cackled as Ella smacked Jenna on the arm. "Not to change the subject, but absolutely changing the subject...how do you stand this heat?! It does NOT get nearly this hot in Maine. When we get together for practice on Thursday, you ladies are coming to me." She took out her own wand, tapping the shoe she brought and turned it into a portkey to transport her home. "Street lights are coming on, I should get home too." Ella blew them both kisses before swishing out of sight, the shoe in tow.

"What are we going to do now?" Kaya said, tossing her arm over Jenna's shoulders. "Noah gone, Ella gone. You're stuck with me for the next couple of days, at least." Kaya always stayed with Jenna for the last few weeks of summer vacation, enjoying the ocean breezes over the mid-summer Arizona heat.

Jenna smiled widely, turning to look at her best friend. While Ella and Noah were in her circle, Kaya was true blue. Darker skin tone with long black hair that touched her mid-back and brown eyes that shone with happiness even when she wasn't sporting her characteristic grin, Kaya was the epitome of Native beauty. She was sweet and smart, two traits that drew Jenna to her almost immediately in their first year.

Ella joined them a few months later. She was almost the exact opposite of Kaya in every way. Long face with bright blue eyes and blonde, curly locks that she kept pulled in a tight half-up, half-down ponytail at all times. She was more interested in fashion than studying and could snap into a temper faster than anyone Jenna knew.

The three girls made up the Chaser portion of the quidditch team for the Thunderbird house. All adventurous, all soulful, and all fierce, the three had stuck together through the years at Ilvermorny. There was nothing that could tear them apart.

"I think, at the very least, we should eat something," Jenna said as she wound her arm around Kaya's thin waist. "It's been…" she paused to look up at the sky. "At least six or seven hours since we've eaten ANYTHING." She patted her belly with the hand holding the quaffle, tucking it under her arm. "I am absolutely starving."

They wound up the driveway and clambered up the wooden steps onto the porch before Jenna pushed the front door open. Baking chicken and fresh bread hit their noses, both girls instantly groaning with pleasure.

"I've HAD IT, Lucas, I really have."

Jenna and Kaya exchanged glances. They knew exactly what they had just walked into. Despite her success at Ilvermorny, Lucas had a much different experience. He was sorted into Pukwudgie, the house representing the heart of the wizard. He struggled through even the most basic of lessons, deciding early on to focus the vast majority of his attention on the band he and two older housemates formed during his third year.

He had been given multiple warnings for his grades, along with hordes of opportunity to improve through extra credit and tutors. He never took any of them seriously. He was on the brink of being booted from Ilvermorny and Karen was desperate.

"Lucas," they heard her sigh as they entered the kitchen. Jenna pushed her way through the small kitchen, dumping her broomstick and quaffle onto the floor, before cutting two chunks of bread off the loaf, buttering them, and pushing her way back out. "I'm going to contact your father. Maybe a change of scenery would do you good-"

"Mom," he said sharply, a tone that Jenna had become accustomed to hearing from him. "I don't NEED to move in with dad. I don't NEED to go to Hogwarts. I'm just not interested in school, okay? I just want to play music. Is that so bad?"

"You have to graduate from school, Lucas," their mother pleaded, shaking her head in frustration. "There's so much more to life than playing in a band. You need a backup plan, something in case you-"

"Fail?" he jutted in, his green eyes flashing angrily, "In case I don't make it in the music industry?"

She sighed. Jenna twitched her head toward the stairs. Kaya nodded with wide-eyes, her gaze shooting back and forth between Lucas and Karen. "Jenna, love." She stopped in her tracks as she turned slowly to look at her mother, not wanting to get sucked back into the conversation the two were having. She had heard enough of it this summer alone. "You got some mail from school. Take it with you, please? I think it's your book list."

Jenna opened her mouth and her mother shoved it between her teeth. Clamping down on it, she led Kaya up to her room, both pieces of buttered bread in her hands. Kaya took the letter from her mouth as soon as Jenna bumped the bedroom door open with her hip, sliding a finger under the edge of the envelope.

"Uh, I think that's for me?" Jenna said with fake attitude as she set both pieces of bread onto her desk. Kaya flashed the envelope at Jenna, where she was able to make out both of their names on it. "You rest your case. Please proceed."

Kaya sank onto the bed, her eyes tearing across the letter she had pulled out of the envelope. In a flash, she jumped up from her perch on the bed, shaking the letter in Jenna's face. "You have GOT to be kidding me."

Jenna took a few steps back, surprised to see Kaya turn on the temper as quickly as Ella could. "What are you on about?" she asked, sinking her teeth into the warm, buttered bread before taking the letter from Kaya's outstretched hand. Kaya was seething, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm herself down.

 _Dear Ms. Jenna Murphy and Ms. Kaya Frye,_

 _I regret to inform you that the girls quidditch teams at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have been suspended for the time being, pending the unification of the boys' and girls' teams._

 _At this time, the boys team will remain and girls are invited to participate in the tryouts of any open positions on their house team._

 _Please refer to Noah Carter, captain of the boy's Thunderbirds team, for any further involvement in the quidditch team information._

 _Warm regards and hope you're enjoying your summer,  
Professor S.R. Cannon_

Jenna thought the world had stopped turning. "They cut the girls quidditch team?" she shrieked, dropping her piece of bread onto the floor. Her owl, Hera, swooped down from her perch on the wall to nab it from the rug. "How could they- what are they thinking- I'm sorry, is this a joke?"

Kaya shook her head, her anger turning to tears as they collected in the corners of her eyes. "That's Professor Cannon's signature. That letter is NO joke." She crossed her arms over her chest, staring miserably down at the letter. "It's 1977. They should have cut the boys team first. This is so unfair."

Jenna took a deep breath, setting the letter down on the desk. "Listen, we'll be seeing Noah in a couple of days for more practice. Let's talk to him about tryouts then. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to let us onto the team, we're way better than the Chasers he has right now." She grinned. "Besides, he knows my dream of making the American National Quidditch team. He said he would do anything in his power to make that happen. Let's take a breath. More than likely, this will all be fine."


End file.
